That Could Be
by FourHorses
Summary: One-shot. Eragon is frustrated, his mind is blank as he tried to create a poem for his second Blood-oath Celebration, will he be able to create on in time?


**I own no characters found in the Inheritance Cycle. The poem however does belong to me. This is my first fanfic. While I embrace constructive criticism, please keep your language clean and courteous. Enjoy!**

Eragon paced around his room frustrated by his lack of word. Eight months! For eight months he had been trying to create something for his second Blood-oath Celebration, and his deadline was drawing closer.

"_Little one, what is wrong_," Saphira's groggy voice entered his mind. Although it was late at night, she had felt his distress.

"_I do not think I will be able to complete my poem in time for Kaira, to take to the elves_."

"_Perhaps little one, rest will be able to help you sort out your thoughts, you still have some time before Kaira leaves for the celebration. I also know that it is not just the poem causing you stress_," Saphira said knowingly.

"_You are right as usual, I wish a could join her. I have missed Du Weldenvarden and my friends there_," Eragon sighed then continued, "_It has been a long time since I have flown with you over those forests, indeed I am beginning to believe the prophecy is right, I shall never return_."

Saphira felt his frustration. Every time they made plans to return some emergency would happen and they would not be able to return.

"_Eragon, I know you wish to return but we have the new hatchlings to look after_."

"_I know Saphira_." Eragon responded.

It was silent for a few moments before Eragon spoke again, "I think I shall try for some rest"

Saphira left him to his thoughts and returned to her sleep. Eragon laid down on his bed and soon he was in the dream state. For some reason, perhaps the stress, he dreamed of the night Galbatorix was defeated, of the terrors leading up to it, of the despair, and of the hope that refused to let go.

Eragon woke with a start; he wanted to put down what he was feeling into words. He sat at his desk furiously writing until dawn when at last his work was finished. Saaphira peerd over his shoulder and together they read.

Pain.

Fear.

Hopelessness.

Three words that belong together.

A twisted face-swirls in my eyes…

Pain etched into every angelically placed feature.

Pain in every-tear-drop-cried.

Pain. Not for me.

Usually inspiring what would the world be without hope?

Hopelessness…no comfort…no solace…no peace.

Hopelessness of never knowing rest.

Hopelessness of never knowing love.

A dark chilly alley found in my mind.

Fear that is caused by Pain, that preys on Hope.

Three things that belong together,

That work together under Despair.

Despair that is all consuming,

Despair that rages like a fire,

Despair that has only one antidote.

Love.

Some say you could pull out of the clutches of Despair by Faith.

But Love is Faith and Faith is Hope,

All driven by the things that could be, by the thing that are.

It was silent for a long time. The only sounds heard were of those of birds singing and people awakening.

"_Little one, it seems as though poetry is a skill you have mastered. The elves should consider themselves lucky to have this as a gift. For I know, and they shall know that it is a sampling of your soul_"

Eragon smiled at her praise when a knock sounded at the door. Eragon walked over and opened it to find Kaira standing there. Kaira was an elf. She was tall and slim and had the grace of her race. Her piecing blue eyes were a shock for he skin and hair were very dark.

"Master, I have come to collect your offering for the celebration. Saphira's I already have."

"Yes of course," Eragon replied walking to collect the poem. He handed it to her than continued, "Please send the elves my greetings and regrets that I cannot be there."

"As you wish it. I should be off for the journey is long."

"Safe travels," Eragon responded as he watched Kaira leave. She was one of his best riders and doubted there would be any trouble for her. He on the other hand had hatchlings to take care of.

Eradon walked back towards Saphira with a spring in his step, feeling better than he had in days.


End file.
